Iron Man (2017 Film)
'''Iron Man '''is a reboot of the Iron Man movie series and the first film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe reboot. Plot Long ago, Howard Stark calls the police on Jumstin Hammer after discovering that he has secretly committed several crimes. Justin swears revenge on Stark before being brought to prison. Several years later, Justin Hammer is let out of prison and sets out to murder Howard Stark, only to find out he has already died. At age 34, Howard's son, Tony, now the owner of Stark Enterprizes, discovers blueprints for a device that his father never finished. Seeing the device's potential, Stark gets to work on the device. He decides to sell it to a secret agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D that his father was heavily involved with, so he travels to a S.H.I.E.L.D base with the device, only to get kidnapped along the way by members of a terrorist organization known as H.Y.D.R.A. In the H.Y.D.R.A prison, he meets a fellow prisoner named Ho Yinsen. Stark tells Yinsen about the device, and reveals that he still has it. Yinsen and Stark decide to work on a weapon powered by the device to escape, and together they make the first Iron Man suit. After 1 year, with his the suit fully finished, Stark puts on the suit and leads Yinsen out of the prison, using his suit's repulsor blasts to kill the guards who get in their way. Yinsen sadly doesn't make it out of the prison alive, but Stark uses the suit to fly back home. Stark's return is talked about all over the news, and Stark shows off his Iron Man suit by taking out some burglars who are robbing a bank. Over time, Stark develops a romantic attraction to seceratary Pepper Potts, but she sees him as selfish and arrogant. Later, Pepper becomes involved in an accident where conventional means of rescue are impossible, requiring Stark to use his suit to save her. The incident adds to the fame, and Stark starts dating a news reporter who reported on the accident where he saved Pepper. Tony goes on a date with the news reporter, takes her for a flight over the city, and allows her to interview him for an article in which she names him "Iron Man." Meanwhile, criminal genius Obadiah Stane has developed a cunning plan to make a fortune by dropping a bomb on the Statue of Liberty and then making a deal for his company to rebuild it. Knowing Iron Man could stop his plan, Obadiah builds his own suit and attacks Stark. When Obadiah attacks in his suit, Stark makes a run for his suit. In his suit, Stark goes up against Obadiah, but Obadiah gets the upper hand. After a while, Obadiah manages to damage Stark's suit so he can't use it. Obadiah heads off to go on with his plan, while Tony gets to work on building a new suit. He works as fast as he can, so he can defeat the mysterious villain who attacked him. However, one of Obadiah's thugs meets with Stark to tell him Obadiah's plan. Stark, hurrying so he can stop the bomb, puts the finishing touches on his new suit and heads to New York to save the day, but is too late. The bomb causes a massive explosion, and Stark sets out to rescue people. While Stark is busy saving others, the news reporter he's dating gets in a car accident on her way to New York to report on the incident. Stark is not able to save her, and she dies. Angered at the fact that he could not save his girlfriend, Iron Man angrily returns to his mansion. However, Pepper tells him that he couldn't save her, but other lives are still at stake and he still has a chance to save them. Stark decides to set out and stop Obadiah from causing any more deaths, and takes off. Stark arrives at Obadiah's mansion, where he confronts him in his new suit. Obadiah gets the upper hand, but Tony manages to defeat him. Tony rips open Obadiah's suit, pulls him out, and asks him what he has to say for himself. Obadiah remains silent, terrified. Tony turns Obadiah into the police, and decides to use his suit for good from then on. Cast *Christian Bale as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Scarlett Johansson as Pepper Potts *Ken Watanabe as Ho Yinsen *Kevin Bacon as Obadiah Stane *Bruce Campbell as Younger Justin Hammer *Tobin Bell as Older Justin Hammer *Jon Hamm as Howard Stark Category:Movies Category:MCU Reboot